Talk:Blackest Night Vol 1 1
It begins Okay, so this was a pretty freaking sweet issue. Let's get to work on questions and problems with documentation. I tried to cite every single death mentioned, and I think I got the vast majority of 'em, but I'm still missing a couple. # Did Prof. Stein just reveal that Gehenna is the daughter of Henry Hewitt? # In Valhalla, I couldn't peg two of the Justice Society statues. The caped figure behind Doc Mid-Nite's statue, and the statue of the guy swirling his cape behind what appears to be Mr. Terrific. I also wasn't sure which Doctor Fate that was, so I went with the old-school Kent Nelson. # Several other heroes in the JSA graveyard. Both of the people behind Cyclone, if anyone can make them out. And also the two people behind Plastic Man. Same goes for the guy with the "V" on his head behind Damage and Atom Smasher. # In the Titans panel, there's the haircut standing next to Cyborg and the red and white costume behind Wonder Girl. I feel bad about not knowing who they are. # Is there citation for Dick Grayson uncovering the ring of superhuman body harvesters? Did they actually show that at some point? # I have not even got started yet on finding citations for the Morgue or for the splash page of Hal showing Barry's deaths... but dammit, I'll find 'em all! # As for the big GLC/BLC spread... I'm clueless. For that matter, also the splash of the Guardians surveying the War of Light. Maybe Stephen would have a better idea on that front? ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:51, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I don't have the issue in front of me but I can answer #5. This took place in Nightwing 140-46.Kyletheobald 07:02, 16 July 2009 (UTC) The "haircut" is Starfire. Note the green eye. That's Beast Boy looking at Terra with Geo-Force.Rpmdkc 23:53, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :On the undead Green Lanterns, there are a lot that I don't recognize, but there are several that I do: *Katma Tui (New Earth) *Ke'Haan (New Earth) *Jack T. Chance (New Earth) *Ch'p (New Earth) (and now I hope for a Ch'p/Dex-Starr fight) *KT21 (New Earth) *Branwilla (New Earth) (Kilowog's predecessor) *Kreon (New Earth) *Arkkis Chummuck (New Earth) *Eddore (New Earth) *Bzzd (New Earth) *Remnant Nod (New Earth) *Galius Zed (New Earth) I will add more as I recognize them. -- SFH 23:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Sweet. We have a lot of people listed as appearing in this issue who were mentioned, but not actually shown. I think I'm going to remove those in favor of only people we have actually seen, and relegate all people mentioned to notes or trivia and footnote them. ::Also, a Ch'p/Dex-Starr fight would be ridiculously sweet. I'm going to dream about that tonight. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:30, 17 July 2009 (UTC) : I identified two more from the JSA scene. The glowy person behind Plastic Man is Lightning, and the statue behind Mr. Terrific is most probably the Crimson Avenger. I've added them to the article accordingly. -- Profzoom 03:39, 18 July 2009 (UTC) 10/10 More randomness *1. I think she was said to be one of many clones of Hewitt. May need to recheck Jason's series. *3. I'm curious as to who the statue that Stripe and Stargirl are looking at is of. I thought maybe Star-Spangled kid but it doesn't look right. *4. I think the "haircut" is Bombshell. Its the only one that makes sense to me. The red and white is probably Beast Boy. It seems right that he and Geo-Force would be looking at Terra. *6. I managed to make out all the morgue's occupants if you need a hand. *7. More dead GL's. A few may be wrong but are a best guess. :*Tanakata Z (over Jack Chance's shoulder) :*Barin (over Ke'Hann's head with staff) :*Ahtier (just to Barin's left, pointy head) :*Flodo Span (over Ahtier's head) :*Diamalon (behind Remnant Nod) :*Brin (between lady with wings and lady with mohawk, just left of Branwilla) :*Chthos-Chthas Chthatis (point of Ke'Haan's horn) :*Driq (right of Katma) :*Reemuz (behind Dirq) :*Zharan Pel (behind Kreon's gold eye, with tentacles) :*Starkaor (just to Zharan's right, facial whiskers) :*Rak Arranya (fuzzy-faced guy lift of Kreon) :*Arx (front and left of Rak)Kyletheobald 06:40, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::SFH showed me a link on the DC site, they actually have an incredible list of "fallen lanterns". So, we should be good on that front. You're probably right on those Titans. Actually, if you could make out all of the names from the morgue and type them in, I would be perfectly happy to find all of the citations. That would be great. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:56, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure how you want to list these, so I'll post it here first. *'1st column' Geoffry Thibodeaux (Black Mass), Unknown (Baron Blitzkrieg), Henry King, Sr. (Brain Wave) *'2nd column' Toby Manning (Terra-Man), John Malone, (Fastball), Jonathan Chevelle (Monocle) *'3rd column' Kenny Braverman (Conduit), Hudson Pyle (Cavalier,) Steve Sharpe (Gambler), Neal Emerson (Doctor Polaris) *'4th column' Mica Love (Enforcer), Clifford Zmeck (Major Force), Joar Mahkent (Icicle), Lawrence Bolatinsky (Bolt) *'5th column' John Ravenhair (Black Bison), John Doe (Copperhead), Roger Hayden (Psycho-Pirate), Bertram Larvan (Bug-Eyed Bandit) *'6th column' Crystal Frost (Killer Frost), Laura De Mille (Madame Rouge), Issac Bowin (Fiddler) *'7th column' John Monroe (Weasel), Maxwell Lord, Clifford Devoe (Thinker) *'8th column' Arthur Light (Doctor Light), Hannibal Bates (Everyman), Alexander Luthor ::Kyletheobald 20:40, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :A few more Lanterns I spotted. In addition to all those mentioned above, I see, from left to right... *Arx (fuzzy head, over Kreon's right shoulder) *Zaneth (a few rows behind Arx, hands raised, mouth open) *Steppe (directly in front of Zaneth) *The Unknown Lantern (oval head and wings, above Arx) *Ki-Nilg (right under the Unknown) *Bivvix (in the back to the Unknown's right, striped neck, arms raised) *Cherniss (above Kreon) *Burkett (pointy ears, behind Zharan's tentacle) *Ayria (between Kreon and Galius, with the dreadlocks) *Ebikar Hrui (with the wings under his arms, above Zharan) *Chogar (flying above Ebikar) *Sandro Batorn (big round blob, in the back behind Zharan) *Bogosar (really long arms, behind Zharan's upper-left - your right - tentacle) *B'rr (peering out from between Zharan and Bogosar) *Starkadr (with the big moustache tentacles between Zharan and Chance) *Alisand'r (waaaaaaaaaay in the back to Zharan's right. Look for the hair) *Wylxa (caped, hovering behind Starkadr) *Squagga (over Starkadr's left - your right - shoulder) *Spak-Drom (in front of Eddore) *Adara (in front of Tanakata and behind Katma) *Kentor Omoto (long hair and arms raised, to Tanakata's right) *T-O-TU-K (in front of Kentor with the long crest) *Hollika Rahn (black hair, over T-O-TU-K's shoulder) *Priest (behind Hollika) *K'ryssma (butterfly wings, to Hollika's right) *Davo Yull (in front of K'ryssma and behind Reemuz) *Blish (horselike, to K'ryssma's right) *Myrrt (peering out from between K'ryssma and Blish) *Avir (with the mohawk, to Davo's right) *The Montaks (far back, on either side of Avir) *KT21 (with puffy sleeves, in front of Branwilla) *Dob Zagil (pointy head, to the left of Chthos's hand) *Archon Z'gmora (in front of Dob) *Yron (in front of Archon and behind Diamalon) *Ghrelk (in front of Chthos, bald) *Zac Ares Bandet (directly in front of Chthos, pointy ears) *Blish (directly in front of Zac, with the headcrest) *Kendotha Kr'Nek (buglike, to Blish's right) *Cundiff Cood (the other giant head, in front of Blish) *Rori Dag (between Cundiff and Ahtier, in front of Kendotha) *Pelle (long hair, to Ahtier's right) *Jeryll (behind Flodo) *Skr'kl (VERY hard to see, but he's peering out to the right of Barin's tail) *Bruks (to Barin's right, in all black) *Zborra (long neck, behind Bruks) *Ard Rennat (on the extreme right, you can just see him above Ke'hann) Noticeably absent are Abin Sur, who was not buried on Oa, and Tomar Re. Hope all that helps. Rodtheanimegod4ever 20:25, 21 July 2009 (UTC)